1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a pixel structure having a reflective electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), many portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or pocket PCs necessitate better display performance of the LCDs. The portable electronic products require not only a desired display effect indoors, but also a favorable image quality outdoors or in a high luminance environment.
Thus, how to maintain display quality in the high luminance environment has become one of the major trends in LCD development. In view of the foregoing, a transflective LCD has been developed according to the related art. The transflective LCD achieves the desired display effect both indoors and in a bright outdoor environment.
In a conventional transflective LCD, a pixel structure includes a reflective electrode adapted to reflect an external light, such that a reflective area is formed. In order to equalize the display effect achieved in the reflective area and in a transparent area having no reflective electrode, a padding layer is usually inserted under the reflective electrode, so as to form the transflective LCD having dual cell gap. In addition, a plurality of photoresist bumps is often disposed below the reflective electrode in the conventional pixel structure to improve the reflectivity of the reflective pixel electrode. However, the padding layer, the reflective electrode on the padding layer and the photoresist bumps are fabricated through a relatively complicated process and require more manufacturing costs. Based on the above, it is rather difficult to simplify the process of manufacturing the pixel structure of the transflective LCD while a reduced cost and a desirable quality of the pixel structure are ensured.